


Yuuri! en cuarentena

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: Yuuri cuenta en una entrada de blog cómo está pasando la cuarentena por el covid con Victor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 10





	Yuuri! en cuarentena

¡Hola!

Soy Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 27 años y estoy atrapado en mi departamento con mi esposo y mi hija por la cuarentena. Han sido unos meses muy locos, todo se juntó y Victor me sugirió que contara mi versión, no quiero salir en la cámara hablando solo así que lo escribiré. ¿Por dónde debería empezar?

Victor y yo decidimos al poco de casarnos que queríamos tener un bebé, si era pronto mejor. Él insiste que se está haciendo viejo, pero es cómo el vino, entre más maduro mejor… Ah… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Nos pusimos a hacer los trámites, ¡es muy complicado! Teníamos que decidir en qué país adoptaríamos, demostrar que tenemos los medios para cuidar un bebé, muchos trámites, muchas pruebas y muchas entrevistas. Habíamos pensado en adoptar en Rusia, pero como sabrán… la homosexualidad es ilegal allá y en Japón no podemos adoptar como pareja homosexual. Decidimos mudarnos temporalmente a España, como algunos ya sabrán, ahí nos casamos. (En parte porque ahí es legal y en parte por qué ahí nos dimos el anillo.)

Estuvimos entrenando ahí para la competencia así que tuvimos mucho tiempo. En una de las entrevistas y visitas conocimos a una bebé y nos enamoramos de ella. Tuve que sacar a Victor llorando del lugar porque ya quería que nos la trajéramos. ¿Por qué nos enamoramos de ella? ¡Es perfecta! Es muy despierta, bonita, alegre, cálida como un tazón de katsudon recién hecho, suave, su cabello es rizado y ambos sentimos algo especial cuando pudimos abrazarla. Nos tardamos bastante, pero pudimos adoptarla. Si siguen a Victor en su canal, ya me habrán visto pasar con ella detrás mientras da clase. Ella es nuestra bella Kira.

Ambos nos quedamos sin trabajo por la cuarentena… además de que estamos en España aún, preferimos quedarnos aquí cuando comenzó la alerta, como sabrán la cosa está un poco problemática aquí. Nos la hemos arreglado bien, algunos hablan japonés, hemos aprendido algo de coreano y tenemos ahorros. Además, el canal de Victor es muy popular y estamos recibiendo ingresos de lo que está haciendo en internet. Probablemente los tomó por sorpresa… ¡a mí también! Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarle que estudió y resulta que mi esposo es historiador, incluso ahora está estudiando un doctorado en línea. Es increíble… quiero estar a su nivel así que también estoy estudiando. En su canal está dando clases de historia, sabe mucho. (Cada que pasa a mi lado con Kira me pide que escriba que visiten su canal, se llama Historia con Vitya.)

Kira está aprendiendo a sostenerse y agarrar cosas, Makacchin la adora y ella a él, la cuida, la sigue, aprendió a taparla y es como su niñera. Victor y yo estamos felices de que se hayan aceptado, nos preocupaba que Makacchin se pusiera celoso. Aunque veces es como tener tres niños en casa y Kira es la más tranquila. La amamos mucho. No pensamos tener por lo pronto otro bebé, con los entrenamientos, el trabajo y todo, tenemos el tiempo justo para criarla a ella con todo el amor que merece. Otro niño sería complicado… por ahora. Victor ya se va a retirar oficialmente, yo aún lo intentaré otra temporada o dos.

Tenemos otra razón para estar en España. Iba a haber cierta boda que se canceló. En Kazajistán y en Rusia es ilegal el matrimonio igualitario así que igual que nosotros, lo vieron mejor en España. Casi todos estamos aquí, nos aislaron unas semanas antes de que fuera la boda. Yuri estaba hecho una furia, gritaba y golpeaba todo mientras lloraba. ¡Me asusté y preocupé mucho! Pero a Victor y Otabek ni los inmutó y Kira no paraba de reír, hasta que Yuri la vio feo y lloró… Yuri también se ha encariñado con ella así que le bajó mucho a su coraje al oírla llorar. Al final la boda se canceló, les regresaron parte del dinero y a su abuelito, que está con ellos, se le ocurrió una gran idea, que nos sorprendió que viniera de él considerando su edad, ¿y si hacían la boda online?

Y… ¡así se hizo! Se casaron oficialmente hace una semana. Un juez aceptó asistir a la boda y se enviaron los documentos mediante un mensajero. Todos nos conectamos por Zoom y vimos la ceremonia. Le enviaremos los regalos por paquetería también. Ese día le pusimos un vestido muy bonito a Kira que mis padres le compraron antes de venir a España, luego de conocerla. Vitya estuvo llorando parte de la ceremonia y otra parte miraba con orgullo a Yuri. Los dos estamos orgullosos de él. También nos agrada Otabek, es muy bueno con Yuri y se nota que lo ama, haría cualquier cosa por él. Son muy jóvenes, nos hubiera gustado que esperaran más tiempo, pero cuando a Yuri se le mete una idea nadie lo detiene y desde el momento que le pidió matrimonio a Otabek no hubo vuelta atrás. Ninguno de los dos quiere tener hijos y nos parece bien, son muy jóvenes.

No se me ocurre qué más escribir… Victor ya tiene hambre, creo que Kira también. Así que eso será todo por hoy.

¡Gracias por leer!

Los mantendré al tanto de nosotros y aunque me da miedo la pandemia, creo que saldremos bien. Eso espero, por mi familia y mis amigos.

Yuuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> La cuarentena me orilló a volver a los fanfics :)
> 
> Esto es un one shot, pero igual y luego me animo a escribir más entradas. Es un misterio.


End file.
